Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2004
New York City Highway Patrol District Motorcycle Police Brigade Macy's Parade Skaters Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers Parade Officials "Holiday Treat for Children Everywhere" Banner Clowns Inflatable Elephants Toy Soldier Balloon Yellow Macy's Parade Star Balloons The Pride of Baker High School Marching Band Tom Turkey - Julie Roberts Pilgrims Piggley Winks Pumpkin Balloons Funny Farm Clowns Corny Clowns Produce Truck Super Grover Balloon Parade Family Balloon Heads School Clowns Quirky Turkey of World Peace Balloon Carousel of Imagination - Ryan Cabrera Waukesha High School Northstar Marching Band Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, and Birdie the Early Bird Ronald McDonald Balloon Princess and the Pauper Warren G. Harding High School Raider Marching Band Teddy Bear's Workshop - Raven Symone Chicken Little Balloon Expedition to Rhino Mountain - Antigravity, & Nina Sky Dobyns-Bennett High School Band Tutenstein - Jeff Timmons, & Camp Broadway Little Bill Balloon Clowns Toy Block Clowns Circus Clowns Frieda the Daschund Balloon Clowns World of Greendog - Hayley Westenra The Pride of Highland High School Marching Band Dixie Krazy Kritters - Hi-5 Pikachu Balloon Pikamobile Clowns The Marx Brothers Balloon Heads Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - Raul Esparza, & Erin Dilly Riverview High School Kiltie Marching Band M&M's Red & Yellow Brighten the Holidays The Marion Carol Showboat - Andrea Bocelli, & World of Children Bee Clowns Wiggle Worm Balloon Barney's Musical Playground - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Mr. Polar Bear Strike Up the Band Barney Balloon Corning-Painted Post West High School Marching Band Funny Business Clowns Yellow NYC Taxicab - Cast Members of Passions Bridge to the Future - Gaven Degraw Ask Jeeves Balloon Clowns Flying Fish Balloon Voyage to Adventure - '''Royal Caribbean Dancers '''SpongeBob Squarepants Balloon St. Augustine High School Marching Band Animal Planet - Steve Irwin, Cast Members of Animal Cops, & Bering Strait Tibby, Tooey, & Bumpus Balloonicles "The Longest Running Show on Broadway" Banner Macy's White Star Balloons New York Police Department Marching Band Statue of Liberty - USSBA All-Star Color Guard, & Deborah Voigt New York Police Department Mounted Unit Charlie Brown and the Elusive Football Balloons Pep Rally The Universal Cheerleader & Dance Association Thanksgiving Classic - Joe Namath Clowns New York City Tour Trolley Towpath Volunteer Fife & Drum Corps GMC Banner The Founding Fathers Balloon Heads Americana Sphere Balloons Uncle Sam Balloon Spirit of America - The 2004 Olympic Gold Medalists, & Fantasia Macy's Blue Star Balloons Mr. Monopoly Balloon America Sings! Harold the Fireman Balloon Funny Firefighter Brigade Bob the Builder with Wendy Mayfield High School Marching Band Sesame Street - The Cast of Sesame Street Big Bird Balloon Planters Nut Mobile Kids' Candy Creation Lab - José Feliciano Garfield with Pooky Balloon American Classic Malt Shop - Barenaked Ladies Clowns Holiday Beat! - Shandi Finnessey Snow Crystal Balloons Clifford the Big Red Dog Balloon Magic of Childhood - Peter Cetera Slumber Party Clowns Clowns Poinsettia Balloon The Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Red Candy Cane Balloon Angelina Ballerina - The New York City Ballet, and the School of American Ballet Kermit the Frog Balloon Lassiter High School Marching Trojan Band Elf The Elf Family Balloons Santa's Sleigh - Santa Claus Macy's Red Star Balloons The Holiday Elf BalloonCategory:Lineups Category:2000s Parades